


Ecrasé

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juleka's Emotions [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Billy & Mandy Episode, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka falls in love with a boy that Rose meets.





	1. Chapter 1

School bell rings

Girls are talking about the school dance but they saw Gabriel Martinez walking as he carries a pink flower.

Gabriel walked to Juleka who was reading a macabre book.

Gabriel said "He-hey Juleka"

Juleka said "What is it"

Gabriel said "Would you go to the dance with me"

Juleka said "Hmmm"

Juleka said "A beautiful flower a ritual invented to inspire love, care and togetherness"

Juleka facepalmed as Gabriel get a nosebleed

Juleka said "Oh the answer.....No"

The flower petals fall out.

Juleka said "Romance is for the weak minded"


	2. Chapter 2

She heard her girlfriend's sweet voice

"New friend coming through new friend coming through"

Juleka saw a boy with purple hair, pale skin and black sunglasses. He wears a goth/beatnik outfit.

Rose said "He's not gonna say........Anyway this is Gabriel and Juleka"

Juleka blushes

Heart beating

Juleka saws her hands sweating.

Juleka felt her knees shaking

.........

Juleka giggles and hearts are around her face.

Record scratch

Rose said "Juleka say hello"

But Juleka bleats like a goat

Juleka is sweating and run to the nurse office.

Gabriel and Rose said "Cool"

Rose said "His name is Ciff"

Gabriel said "Ciff"

Rose said "Ciff"


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts transition

The nurse's office

"Hi Juleka so what seems be the problem"

Juleka has a thermometer in her mouth.

Juleka said "This"

Juleka becomes happy with the hearts around her face.

"Juleka little pumpkin you're in love!"

Juleka said "That's ridiculous"

"Oh Juleka your heart is talking to you, stick with me dear child for you were about to enter a place filled with true happiness"

The heavenly choir sing ~The heart~

Juleka spit out a thermometer

Juleka said "The heart of course"


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts transition

Rose Lavillant's Apartment

Rose said "Janbon this is my new friend Ciff"

Janbon said "New friend you say.....come on you can tell old Janbon i won't bite much"

But Ciff spits him in the face

Tea kettle whistling and boiling

"I'll get you for this Ciff!"

Juleka walked to Janbon

"Janbon i need you to cut it out"

"But he started it!"

Juleka said "No like that my heart i wanted you to cut out my heart"

Janbon snapped his fingers

In the basement, Janbon is about to cut out Juleka's heart

But Juleka has a crush on Ciff which give Janbon a idea.

So Janbon gives Juleka a makeover.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose gives Ciff a sandwich but they heard Juleka's footsteps.

"Hey guys what's on the menu"

They see Juleka in a 1950s bad girl outfit.

Juleka pulls a lollipop out of her mouth.

Ciff gulped and started sweating

Juleka drops a lollipop

Glass break

Ciff walked to Juleka

Juleka said "Well"

Ciff said "Would you go to the dance with me"

Juleka said "No"

Juleka punches Ciff

Juleka said "Like, i'm saying romance is for the weak minded."


End file.
